User talk:Rozh/Archive1
Welcome - H107SubtleTank 16:02, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Username change Image help Can you help me make a banner for my story? If you can, could you insert the words "From Start to Finish" in the halo font and slightly enlargen the halo logo in the following image: Thanks, --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 03:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a ton! --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Teccniqe Sure, Tecnniqe can make some military hardware. They are mainly a civilian-based electronics company, but I'm sure the Human-Covenant War affected that. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 15:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'll change the template to dual ownership, so you can edit it as well. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 15:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Classification of navies Go ahead and use it, just don't edit the article, though. Nice to see my work is being appreciated!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Porque Just curious: why did you change your name?$Juan-a2401 04:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC)$ dean update With Dean Saunders, i'm going to give you these rules for editing. 1. try to follow the story i have going 2.Dean becomes a close freind to all members of my SPARTAN team Glad we're on the same page. Since i really haven't done much lately, i'll be working on my articles. I'll be here if you wanna talk. AAO RP MA37 Can I use your image of the MA37 in my own article about the MA5 rifle?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Article in progress So ive been writting out ideas for the 77th rangers. I cant decide wether they should specialized infantry or specops. Please send your opinions. Sorry i ment the 101st rangers. Traditionaly rangers were specialized infantry force but modern rangers are sub 1st special ops so you are right. And yeah do the paragraph. Ill find the patch create the motto and the history Added a little. Rp Sounds good. Whats it about? Sorry i didnt reply earlier, i lost power Sorry! Hi, If you can remember, you left a message on my talk page. I know its a bit late now, but sorry for not replying. I'd like it if you could help one of my articles , or if i could help one of yours. Thanks again! Xbox360loligan 21:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite Invite to Loosing Hope --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering while admiring the images that you've included in your Taradia fanfiction articles, what image editing software do you use to create such detailed images? Are they your own, or are they borrowed from a free-image editing source, and if so, what one? ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Kingdoms in Exile Loosing Hope Oh, I'd love you to join! Characters will be accepted continuously as the RP progresses. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Infinityverse Hey, Rozh. Do you mind if once I finish preparing all of the stuff that I need to for the Loss Hope (By the way RP has begun), that I become a contributer to the infinityverse? : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Blue Rabbit Just to let you know, the dancing blue rabbit on your userpage is really a Mudkip. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. I was wondering. : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC)